


Binary Parallax

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ABO dynamics, Lactation Kink, Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Hapi is an alpha with a really inconvenient endocrine disorder. And one night, on a quest to get her vital medication, she runs into Linhardt, whom she doesn't want to see hurt no matter what. But it looks like they are stuck.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring





	Binary Parallax

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an original vaguely ABO inspired concept of mine so the lore is pretty convoluted but I mostly wanted to skip to the hapilin related fun so I hope you can still enjoy!

Heat week. Usually it’s not that big of a deal. Something that Hapi can just sail through and ignore. Hole up in her room, binge ice cream while her state-of-the-art pheromone blockers do the trick. But of course, this had to be a month when she failed to get her full course. The pharmacy had been out, and she was supposed to come back two weeks later for the rest. But of course, it had completely slipped her mind.

At this rate, staying indoors would have been a better idea. Because right now, Hapi is being chased through the empty night streets with a pack of Alphas on her tail.

See, Hapi herself is an Alpha, actually. And so knowing that, something like this shouldn’t happen. Not now, nor ever, since Omegas aren’t even supposed to be out at this time. Due to the fact that, individuals experiencing their Alpha heats will likely attack them.

But Hapi is different, not in some kind of interesting or quirky way. But in a totally annoying and depressing way. Most Alphas: People capable of getting others pregnant; have about a week where they give off mating pheromones that signal that it’s time to reproduce. People in the big cities keep their cycles controlled with medication, but there’s one week a month, designated by the local government, where citizens are permitted to go off their meds and attempt to knock people up if they so please. This week is one such week. A time when someone like Hapi, really should just stay at home and not need to take a midnight drugstore run. 

Hapi has an endocrine disorder. One that hangs heavy on her almost like a curse. Ever since puberty, she never started her usual heat cycles, instead, all the Alphas around her just went completely crazy. They would attack her to fight, as if it was some kind of territorial battle. Eventually, after a parade of doctor’s visits, it was determined that Hapi’s body just doesn’t produce pheromones in the way it should. In place of her usual heat cycle, she gives off an excess amount of aggression pheromone as opposed to the usual mating signals. 

The only solution was for Hapi to take medicine that suppress her cycles all together. She’s never gone into a heat since then. And not like she’d even be able to find a partner willing to rut with her. Suppressing her pheromone productions means that the whole process is wrong and Hapi can’t even bond with and protect her partner as she should.

Rounding a corner, on the wide pedestrian road, Hapi spots someone she recognizes—someone who she desperately doesn’t want to see hurt.

Linhardt. One of her classmates at the prestigious and supposedly inclusive Royal Academy. Hapi doesn't know Linny’s designation. And the point of the Academy is that you’re not supposed to know anyway. But the word on the street is that he’s an Omega, and therefore, in even more danger than her. The Alphas pursuing her, are not only angry, but also extremely horny.

“Linny!” She barks, gesturing wildly for him to get out of the way. Linhardt steps to the side, but he grabs her wrist and launches himself forward to run with her. “What are you doing?!” She hisses, flashing him a look while glancing around desperately for somewhere to run to try and lose her pursuers. 

Linhardt’s grip on her wrist isn’t so substantial that she can’t shake out of it, but now, if she did so, she risks leaving him in harm’s way. So now? It seems that they are stuck. 

“This way—” Linhardt calls, pointing towards a small opening between two buildings, small enough to miss unless one knew it was there. Hapi follows him, squeezing in after him, as they then slink through the narrow passage. If Hapi had gone in here herself, she might assume it was a dead end, but Linhardt seemed to know where he was going, and so she followed him. That trust however evaporated when their progress soon led them to the end of their path, three walls far too tall to climb, and hardly enough room for both of them to stand comfortably.

They both look back in the direction of where they came, the sounds of mixed voices and crashing footsteps starting to become closer by the second.

“Dammit,” Hapi swears. “Linny, just stay here, and I’ll go out and distract them,” she says while lurching back towards the entrance. Linhardt however, moves his grip from her wrist to her hand. Despite the severity of the situation and how desperately she wants to keep Linhardt from getting hurt, that tender touch stops her in her tracks.

“Hapi,” Linhardt’s voice is low and his grip is surprisingly gentle. “Just stay here, I have an idea.”

Hapi gives him a bewildered look. “Linny, what are you even doing out here!”

“I am here for the same reason I assume you are. I am in heat, but I lack the necessary medication.”

“Linny, fuck. Why couldn't you just stay inside and wait it out?!”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Hapi bites her lip. “Anyway, what’s your idea?” She says hurriedly as they can hear approaching voices back out on the road.

“Rut with me. It will neutralize your aggression pheromones and stop their pursuit.”

Hapi swallows. “Linny...I can’t. I don’t produce the marking pheromone. That’s why I’m in this situation in the first place.”

“No, I mean that I will mark you.” Linhardt lifts one of his hands to the zipper that is positioned over his left 

Hapi blinks. “Wait if you’re an Alpha than why—”

“You must promise not to speak of this to anyone.”

There’s no time to think more on that now as they can hear the pursuers still looking for them on the street. “Sure, whatever,” she replies, lifting one hand to help unzip his other breast. 

When both their hands fall away, Linhardt’s breasts are both exposed, small trickles of viscous clear liquid already oozing from both nipples. 

Hapi stares for a moment before quickly unzipping her own chest. Her considerably large breasts bounce out, similarly slick with secretions. Considering that this is the way that many of the essential pheromones are secreted, the uniforms that the both wear come equipped with these zippers. 

Hapi looks down, and finally notices that Linhardt’s phallus is bulging under his skirt flap. Hapi walks forward to press their chests together, mingling their scents together. They both gasp at the contact, their bodies pulling closer together.

“I should turn you on more, huh?” Hapi says cautiously nearing her hips to his.

Linhardt reaches out and grabs onto her shoulders. “That would be beneficial, yes.”

Linhardt gasps while Hapi grinds her hips into his, the feeling of their bulging phalluses brushing against each other being an unfamiliar, but not unpleasant one. And when Hapi feels that thrill start to overflow, she leans her head up and drags Linhardt’s lips down into a kiss. 

It doesn’t even really occur to Hapi that this is actually her first kiss. She doesn’t mind, it feels nice. Lin’s Pheromones aren’t making her mind fuzzy so instead she can just focus on him. The weird kid in her class that has always been nice to her. And right now, he is kissing her, marking her, and grinding against her here in this dark alley. 

Hapi leans her weight into him and presses him back against the far wall. The more turned on he is, the more she can feel his fluid drip down their joined chests. While she too is still dripping, she can smell the pungent scent of her adrenaline start to fade, as Linhardt’s scent overpowers her. This is the power of an Alpha’s marking pheromone. It overrides and overtakes everything else, mingling with their sweat as it starts to waft from every other scent gland on his body. The smell that says “you are mine, I will protect you.” Any other Alpha, upon smelling will find that their instincts turn on them, and compel them to run away. 

If either of them had been paying attention, they would notice that the footsteps and snarls from the street had faded away, leaving the two of them continuing to cling to one another, their tongues tangling in each other’s mouths. Hapi eventually pulls away when she feels herself becoming a bit too turned on to be manageable. 

Linhardt sighs, his eyes falling closed for the moment as he lets out a series of heavy breaths.

“Hapi,” he gulps. “We cannot continue here.”

“Continue?” She asks.

“In exchange for you keeping my secret that is. I’d be more than happy to couple with you this season.”

She can’t deny that the thought entices her. Linhardt has always been beautiful, but the taste of his lips, and the scent of him...right now it was filling her with feelings she thought she might never get to experience.

Hapi shrugs. “It’s fine. I’ll keep your secret, I promise,” she says, reluctantly pushing away from his chest. She starts by zipping up Linhardt’s top first, her eyes resting there on her own hands, and only stopping when she feels Linhardt’s hands on her chest to zip up her own shirt in return. She pauses, taking in a sharp breath at the feeling of his fingers just barely applying pressure over the contour of her breasts. She wants him to keep going, keep touching her. It’s a deeply permeating feeling, but Linhardt’s touch does eventually leave her.

Hapi glances behind herself. “We still both have to get our meds, right?”

“Yes,” he replies, straightening himself and following after her out of the cramped alleyway. 

“Look, you saved me back there, I think that’s more than enough of a debt for me to keep quiet,” she shrugs, stopping when she reaches the opening to the foot street, looking both ways before fully emerging. “But if that’s not enough, you can just buy me something to eat tonight, I guess.”

Linhardt walks out behind her and walks to her side, his face blank at first but then slowly melting into a smile. “It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

The pair walk together through the streets to a small pharmacy that they both frequent regularly, enough so that they have seen each other often. Never had Hapi thought to question it, it wasn’t her business. This clinic was a speciality one that often serviced people with uncommon disorders. Considering how deeply Hapi’s life is affected, she would never think to pry. But even so, she somehow hadn’t even considered that Linhardt would be a Theta. 

Once inside, they both register at the check-in kiosk and wait for the attendant to bring out their medication. 

“You look like you’re in a bit of dire straits,” the pharmacy attendant says, bringing Hapi a cup of water along with her medicine bottle.

Hapi doesn’t hesitate to pull out two pills and quickly scarf them down. “I am, so I hope you’ll forgive me if I’m not in the mood for banter.”

Yuri chuckles gamely, walking back behind the counter to bring out Linhardt’s order. “Forgive me. At least you seemed to run into another friendly face out there,” he grins, obviously having picked up on some of the particular features of their deschevelment. Yuri doesn’t make any further comment, however, he never does. It’s part of his job to not ask questions. 

Yuri returns, bringing with him a small opaque bag. Figures. Just the labels on the bottles alone would give Linhardt’s status away, rendering his efforts of discretion meaningless. Linhardt also takes his medication promptly. 

Yuri leans his elbows on the counter with a grin. “Being honest, you two look a little worse for wear. You know we have showers you two can use,” he says, gesturing towards the back with his thumb. “Go hurry and wash up. I’ll watch over your stuff, promise.”

Hapi and Linhardt nod, entrusting their medicine and valuables to Yuri before heading into the back. 

Public showers are a rather common feature of just about any establishment that serves people’s needs. Even with the society carefully regulated and mating practices restricted from occurring in public, there is still a considerable need. Especially at health clinics, where people often come because they are experiencing some sort of anomaly with their treatment. A good thorough rinse to wash away all the fluids and pheromones is beyond helpful. 

The showers in the back of this clinic consist of a spacious bathing room. There is a small changing area near the door, with benches and storage for clothing. Mirrors and sinks, as well as a nearby enclosed toilet stall. But the showers on the opposite end, are open-air, three nozzles lined up along the wall dispensers of pheromone-neutralizing lather as well as other various body soaps. 

Hapi glances at the set up and then lets out a short sigh. “We can take turns then I guess. I’ll wait outside.”

Linhardt gives her a curious look. “I do not see why? Unless you are uncomfortable sharing a booth with me.”

Hapi bites her lip. Dammit, the last thing Hapi wants is for Lin to get the wrong idea, in a multitude of ways. She doesn’t want him to think that she is disgusted with him for being a Theta, or that she only views him like some sex object. 

But...

Hapi then remembers how easily Linhardt had offered his body to her as thanks for keeping his secret. Maybe that’s how he views himself. If she’s being honest, she’s curious about his body. And not just for intellectual reasons. She really enjoyed kissing him earlier. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Just in case you didn’t want me around while you were naked or whatever.”

Linhardt gives Hapi a puzzled look as he proceeds to unzip his clothes. “Why would I want that?”

Hapi shrugs. “Never mind.”

Hapi then does the same, going for the zipper down the side that actually loosens the sleek black garment from her body instead of just exposing the currently oozing parts. 

The standard uniform that Hapi and Linhardt both wear is designed to be breathable and absorbent, to be dry and comfortable even in the case of bodily secretions. Even so, such a thing needs to still be dried. They both place their clothes in the provided washer and walk to the showers in tandem. 

It shouldn’t be awkward, and it isn’t, but Hapi feels like she might just stare. And as it seems, Linhardt is also carefully glancing at her body in return. 

In their flaccid, medicated state, they both look functionally identical. Their bodies resemble mostly what was once called “female” before that classification lost its meaning in the face of humankind’s evolution. 

The external genitalia consists of labia and a clitoris, both of which vary greatly between individuals, not necessarily correlating to one’s reproductive classification. Everyone also, additionally, has some level of breast development, resulting in small tapered growths on the chest. This is due to the mammary glands having become modified over time to produce mating pheromones. Fluid that diffuses it’s molecules through the air and also through contact. 

Hapi scrubs herself down, wiping away the residue from her chest, and from her inner thighs. Cleaning her skin until she feels finally fresh and clean. Linhardt finishes slightly before her, and Hapi steals a glance behind her, taking in Linhardt’s slender and alluring form as much as she can. Hapi then shuts off the water and joins him. 

They remain mostly silent while drying off and dressing back in their clean clothes. 

“Would you still like me to take you to dinner?” Linhardt asks suddenly, Causing Hapi to start for a moment. 

“Yeah...that would be nice,” she murmurs. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be tonight.”

Linhardt nods. “Of course, we can make those arrangements for some other occasion.”

Hapi sighs and follows Linhardt out of the shower room, back into the main room of the pharmacy.

Yuri gives them another knowing look which Hapi proceeds to ignore while collecting her belongings.

As much as Hapi does want to spend more time with Linhardt, at this exact moment she is mostly just exhausted. They say their polite farewells to Yuri and leave the pharmacy together, returning to the empty night streets.

“Shall we return to the dormitories together?” Linhilde asks, holding out a hand towards her.

Hapi stares at the offered hand for a moment before taking it. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Not at all how she expected her night to go, but at the moment she has no complaints. She got her medication, and she managed to become closer with Linhardt. Thankfully nothing too horrible happened to either of them, and holding his hand, she feels quite at ease.

While it might be the case that Linhilde only views his body as something to be used for the sake of others, she still finds it touching that he was willing to put himself in harm’s way for her. Maybe it’s just a feeling of gratitude, or maybe she’s been nursing a crush on him this whole time, it’s hard to really say at the moment. But she’s content, and she’s certainly looking forward to whatever may come of this planned date between them, and beyond.


End file.
